Home
by HiddenDemons
Summary: Brittany and Santana are happily married when Santana's deployed to Iraq. Now it's Brittany's birthday and she only wants one thing. Brittana. One-shot


**Home**

**Pairings:** Faberry, Brittana**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Spoilers: <strong>All episodes.**  
>Length: <strong>2074**  
>Warnings: <strong>Language**  
>AU: <strong>Faberry**  
>Summary: <strong>Brittany and Santana are happily married when Santana's deployed to Iraq. Now it's Brittany's birthday and she only wants one thing. **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own anything.**  
>AN: <strong>So, after watching some videos of soldiers surprising their loved ones after coming home from war(search soldiers surprising their loved ones on youtube) and I got inspired to watch this. Dedicated to the people over in Iraq and all those other countries fighting for our freedom(Canada, US, and every country). And the other storied, maybe later. Not feeling very inspired.

**~~ March 2019~~**

Santana hugged Brittany for what would be the last time in nearly a year. Brittany and Santana, both 25, had been married a happy 3 years when Santana is deployed to Iraq for over a year, breaking Brittany's heart.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Brittany said through tears as she tightly embraced her wife.

"I know," Santana said, also crying. "But before you know it, it'll be over."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you," Brittany said, choking on the last word.

"Shh," Santana said, rubbing Brittany's back in comfort. "It's okay. It's okay. I'll be back before you know it Britt," she said reassuringly.

Suddenly, the General was calling everyone's name, telling them it was time to go. He was looking around the room at everyone embracing there loved ones, friends, family, children. Even he had a hard time parting from his wife of 14 years and his 13 year old daughter, but he knew they had to go, or they'd never go.

"I love you Brit," Santana said, breaking the embracing and looking at Brittany's tear streaked face and kissed her passionately. "So much!"

"I love you to San," Brittany said when the kiss broke.

Santana looked at Rachel and Quinn, who stood next to Santana, tears also flowing down their cheeks as they held hands, trying to stay calm.

"I'm going to miss you," Quinn said hugging Santana tightly.

"I know, look after B for me," Santana said.

Quinn nodded as Santana hugged(yes, hugged) Rachel. "I'm actually going to miss you mocking me," Rachel cried.

"I know, I have no one to mock now," Santana said, laughing as she embraced Brittany one more time.

"I love you San," Brittany said one more time.

"I love you too," Santana said kissing her one more time before making her way to the General.

Brittany then fell into Quinn's arms as she cried her eyes out as Santana made her way to the gate and off to the war. Though Brittany was proud of Santana for fighting for their country, she was so worried about her and hoped that she didn't get that dreaded call that everyone dreaded.

**~~April 2011~~**

_Dear Brittany, _

_I can't even convey in words how much I've missed you this past month. The fact I'm not waking up to you by my side, or you in the kitchen dancing your heart out to Britney Spears as you make us breakfast is so heartbreaking for me. I have missed you so much B. I know you want me to be careful, and I am. Please tell Q and Rachel that I miss them and that I really miss teasing Rachel. I miss hearing their voices, and even I have to admit that they are cute together. Quinn's happy and that's all I care about. But, if Berry even thinks about hurting her, I WILL kick her ass. Even all the way from Iraq, I will find a way. I miss you Britt, and don't forget that I love you. _

_Love,_

_Santana_

Brittany read the letter from Santana over and over again as Quinn and Rachel sat next to to her on the couch in Brittany and Santana's house. Brittany handed the letter to Rachel who, after reading it over, chuckled.

"Even in Iraq, Santana will still continue to mock me," Rachel chuckled as she handed the letter to Quinn to read.

"Yes," Quinn agreed. "Only Santana."

_Dear Santana,_

_I miss you so much and I can't wait for you to get home. I'm staying with Quinn and Rachel because it gets really lonely waking up by myself. It's not the same. Dancing in the kitchen and then hearing you clapping when I'm done. Quinn and Rachel say hi and we all want you to stay as safe as you possibly can. I'm still taking dance classes and teaching dance classes as much as I can because I know you wouldn't want me to give it up. I miss you so much and I love you even more._

_Love,_

_Brittany. _

**~~July 2019~~**

Brittany entered the bar, turning to the bar and asking for a pale ale and sitting down on the bar stool.

"Hey," someone said with a slight slur. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and horrible breath.

Brittany backed to the other barn stool as the bar tender handed the beer to Brittany, who nodded in thanks and paid him.

"So, you want to have a drink together?" he asked her as he stood closer.

"I'm married," Brittany said as she took a sip of the beer.

"Oh ya," he slurred. "Where is she?"

_Where were Quinn and Rachel? They had agreed to meet at the bar after Brittany's dance classes were over. _

"Umm," Brittany said. "Iraq."

"Well, she won't mind if we-"

Suddenly the man was on the floor, blood flowing down his nose as he clutched it as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Brittany? Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she walked towards the startled blonde.

"Ya," Brittany said honestly. "I'm fine."

_Dear Santana,_

_It's been ages since our last letters to each other. Are you okay? Well, it's been a stressful few weeks. First, this guy at this bar was hitting on me. But he was drunk. Quinn and Rachel punched him for me and I'm okay, don't worry about me. Then, a girl in my dance class got really sick and hasn't been able to dance for the last couple classes. I miss you San, don't forget I love you._

_Love,_

_Brittany. _

**~~August 2019~~**

_Dear Britt,_

_I'm sorry about the lack of letters and getting you all worried. I'm okay, I promise, just a couple bruises and cuts. There was an accident involving another solider. She's going to be okay, but it's been heck-tack lately because we weren't getting our mail and there was something going on so we couldn't send it and just a bunch of shit like that. I'm happy to hear that your alright and I'm sorry about your friend. I love you and miss you lots._

_Love,_

_Santana._

**~~December 2019~~**

_Dear Santana,_

_Merry Christmas. I sent you your gift along with this note and I hope that you like it. I miss you so much and I miss our Christmas' together. Sitting on the couch, singing carols and eating milk and cookies. Quinn and Rachel also enclosed their gifts to, and I hope that you like them. My mom, dad and sister have come over and they all say hi, and to keep safe. I miss you San and I just want you to come home. I love you._

_Love, Brittany. _

**~~April 2020(Sorry for the time jump)~~**

Brittany looked at the audience through a crack in the curtain as she waited to go on stage. Today was her birthday and all she wanted to do was see Santana, but she knew that was never going to happen since Santana wasn't due to return until August.

"Ready?" her teacher asked her.

"Ya," Brittany said sadly, sad that Santana wouldn't be there for her first performance of the year.

"Hey, I know your upset, but it's only a couple more months," she told her reassuringly.

"Ya," Brittany said glumly.

Her teacher squeezed her shoulder and walked out to introduce the students.

"Tonight, we are presenting a wonderful group of girls, and two boys, who have worked for the past couple of months to bring you guys this performance. They came number 1 in the state last year, and we're hoping to do it again. May I present to you, the Lima Ohio Firecrackers!"

The girls(and two boys), danced on stage, Brittany was the lead in the show as they danced around the stage, doing advanced moves and flips. The people loved it as their music, a mix of Brittney Spears and Ke$ha, filled the room.

When they were done, they all took to centre stage and bowed, everyone in the room cheering.

The teacher walked onto the stage, clapping her hands and motioning for everyone to sit down, which they did.

"Thank you all for coming to tonight's performance. The students appreciate it so much and we all love your support." She looked at the students, all catching their breath behind the aging lady. "We have so many people to thank for this.." She started to name people, the choreographer, the costume deigner and other people, but before she was done, she added one more thing.

"We have one more person," she said. "This person is someone who has come to so many of our practices, praises us, critics us, and up until a few days ago, she was over in Iraq.." Brittany's mind goes crazy, could it be? Could Santana be there? Home, months earlier? "Well, I know her wife really wants to see her, so could Santana Pierce-Lopez come in now? I know your wife really wants to see you."

Suddenly, the doors open and everyone looks behind them to see a Latina women standing there, hands in her jean pockets, smiling at Brittany.

Brittany didn't care that there were about 1000 people there that evening, but she just ran down the stage, embracing Santana in a huge hug, Quinn and Rachel getting up to.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany said, crying, clinging onto Santana. "I missed you, so much!" she cried.

"I know Britt," Santana said. "But, I couldn't miss your first performance of the year," Santana explained. "The General said that since we'd gotten the work done faster then he'd thought, that some of us could go home early. He said I could and a couple other people."

Brittany cried as she hugged Santana for the first time in over a year. "I have missed you so much San," she said as she continued to hug her.

"I know," Santana said. "Me too."

When Brittany and Santana came out of their embrace, their lips met. Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck, bending down slightly for the shorter girl and they shared a passionate kiss for the first time in what felt like forever. They didn't care that there were hundred of people staring at them, they just kissed.

"Ahem," Quinn coughed as Brittany and Santana drew out of the kiss.

"Hey," Santana said, hugging Quinn tightly. "Thanks for looking out for B," she said softly.

"Your welcome," Quinn told the girl.

"Hey Berry," Santana looked at the shorter girl.

"Santana," Rachel said. "I actually missed you mocking me," she said honestly, laughing.

"Me too," Santana agreed, hugging the girl.

**~~1 Year Later~~  
><strong>

One year later and Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch when Santana turned to Brittany. "Britt," Santana started, getting the girls attention.

"Ya?" she asked, worried about what Santana was going to say to her.

"Umm... The General contacted me a couple days ago and-" But Brittany cut her off.

"And he asked you to come back for another year and you said yes," Brittany said angrily annoyed at her wife, turning away from her with tears in her eyes.

"Britt," Santana said, making Brittany look her in the eyes. "Look at me!" she said firmly, Brittany did so. "He did ask me to come back for another year, BUT I said no," Santana said.

"Why?" Brittany asked her.

"Because, I see how hard it is on you B. And I don't like seeing you like that. It breaks my heart. So, I said no, you are more important then any job ever could be," she told her kissing her.

"I love you," Brittany said between kisses.

"Me too."


End file.
